Sadisme
by N. Mandy
Summary: A garota sabia que nem todos os contos de fadas terminavam com viveram felizes para sempre, mas ela só comprovou isso quando descobriu que teria que matá-lo. - Songfic e Deathfic. Sasuke/Hinata.


**Título:** Sadisme**  
Anime**: Naruto**  
Gênero: **Romance/Tragédia/Angústia**  
Casal:** Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **

~ Naruto e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem. Eles pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencesse, eu apagaria do mapa uma certa coisa rosada e faria Sasuke se apaixonar pela Hinata para largar de ser emo! :9  
~ A música Cendrillon também não me pertence. Na verdade, eu nem sei direito a quem pertence, mas o PV é lindo demais! E cantado pela Hatsune Miku e pelo Kaito do Vocaloid ficou perfeito! *-*

**Sadisme**

**~~x~~**

A kunoichi se escondia na escuridão tão bem quanto um animal selvagem, mas de selvagem ela não tinha nada. Seus movimentos eram refinados e graciosos enquanto pulava de galho em galho e se aproximando cada vez mais de seu alvo.

_

* * *

..._

**Asa made odoru yume dake misete**  
_Parece só um sonho, onde nós dançamos até o amanhecer_

**Tokei no kane ga toku mahou**_  
O relógio badalou como mágica_

**Aimai na yubi sasou kaidan**_  
Dedos me chamam para escapar pelos degraus_

**San-dan tobashi ni hanete yuku**_  
Três passos de uma vez para esconder a verdade obscura_

_..._

_

* * *

_

Ela ainda não entendia muito bem por que havia sido ela a escolhida para acarretar essa missão, havia tantos outros melhores que ela. Outros que pelo menos eram capazes de completar esse serviço sem falhas. Já ela, não tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria. Não, pois se tratava _dele_.

_

* * *

..._

**Basha no naka de furueteta**_  
O frio amargo de uma carruagem puxada por cavalos_

**Mijimena furugi mekuri megure yoru no butou**_  
Dançando com roupas que voltarão a ser miseráveis trapos à noite_

_..._

* * *

As madeixas de seu cabelo comprido nem indicavam a cor brilhante natural, estavam negras pela penumbra da noite e rebatiam violentamente contra a máscara branca que cobria seu rosto. Uma máscara de características felinas que escondia suas feições e que nunca realmente combinou com a bela jovem. Algo tão anormal e errado.

_

* * *

..._

**Mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga**_  
Ache um estranho com máscara, uma pessoa que irá sussurrar baixinho_

**Nigiri shimeta yaiba tsuki tate subete wo ubaeto**_  
Segurando no punho de uma lâmina afiada que irá causar tristeza e destruição_

**Minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite**_  
Órfãos se reúnem dentro do castelo, todos com um sorriso falso no rosto_

**Itsuwari no itsukushimi sae hane de tsutsumu serafu**_  
As asas de anjos não carregam respostas, elas não irão te ajudar a ter a verdade_

_..._

* * *

Ao ouvir o farfalhar das folhas, o primeiro sinal de movimento, ela parou bruscamente sem nunca delatar sua presença. Com olhos caçadores ela procurou a fonte. Mesmo com aquela máscara e com aquela escuridão, sua visão era tão boa que não fazia diferença alguma. Grande parte por causa da habilidade exclusiva que tinha, uma que ela quisera tanto não ter a oportunidade de possuir, mas o destino nunca cooperou muito de qualquer forma.

E talvez seja por causa desse maldito destino que agora ela caçava a ultima pessoa que ela gostaria de caçar. Maldita hora que fora chamada para ser uma ANBU.

_

* * *

..._

**Hai no naka de akaku tokete majiru garasu no kutsu**_  
O sapato de cristal deixado para trás lentamente vai derretendo em meio ás chamas_

_..._

* * *

Seu alvo provavelmente seria a pessoa mais procurada atualmente, a pessoa mais odiada, a mais traíra, a renegada de sua vila. Mas uma que ninguém poderia negar a existência, não, não aquela existência avassaladora e chamativa. Prostrou-se atrás de um enorme salgueiro, escondida nas sombras daquela magnífica árvore. A fraca luz da lua refletia quase que impercebivelmente em sua branca máscara felina como se estivesse desafiando o seu inimigo a encontrá-la em meio à negritude da noite.

O frio toque da kunai entre seus dedos parecia tão errado e repugnante que ela estranhava que ainda estivesse a tocando dentro da sua bolsa, ameaçando tirá-la dali a qualquer momento para dar um fim a todo aquele drama que estava passando.

_

* * *

..._

**Imasara kaeru furuete iru no**_  
Te vejo tremendo como se quisesse voltar para casa_

**Anata ga me wo yaru tokei**_  
Você dá uma olhada no relógio da torre_

**Kutsu nugi odoru suroopu nukete**_  
Meus sapatos de dança caem em um declive então eu os chuto longe_

**Nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de**_  
Meus dedos lentamente envolvem seu pescoço_

**Sukuu shizuku kuchi zukete**_  
Eu tentei dar um jeito nas suas lágrimas _

**Hashiru shyoudou sebone nukete iku setsuna**_  
Todos os impulsos eletrizantes correndo pelos meus nervos eram demais_

_..._

* * *

O barulho ficava cada vez mais próximo. Se fosse outra pessoa provavelmente nem notaria a movimentação surda que ocorria naquela floresta, uma movimentação facilmente confundível com o barulho de algum animal. Mas ela era diferente. Ela conhecia aquele barulho, sabia que era ele. Sabia tão bem que seu coração se apertava em seu peito só por pensar que teria que enfrentá-lo. Tsunade-sama a ordenou a trazê-lo para a vila. Vivo ou morto.

E ela também sabia que não conseguiria acabar com isso se um dos dois não morresse nessa noite. Desde quando o destino tinha virado um sádico?

_

* * *

..._

**Kane wa narasa nai de. Anata ni hizamazuki**_  
Eu quero que o sino nunca toque, eu deixei escapar um grito e disse adeus_

**Mada dame to sakenda migite ga tsuki sasu sayonara**_  
Com a faca na minha mão eu te apunhalei violentamente, mesmo que isso fosse um dilema_

**Kese nai shyouen wo kousui ni matou hime**_  
A princesa usa um perfume que tem o cheiro terrível de pólvora_

**Tsuyoi hitomi boku no kootta kamen goto uchi nuku**_  
Minha máscara de gelo com um olhar flamejante que se quebrou foi muito para aguentar_

_..._

* * *

Sua habilidade permitiu que ela o visse primeiro. Porém também permitiu ver que ele também sabia de sua presença. Com destreza ela desviou da onda elétrica que circundou o enorme salgueiro, levando ele as chamas e finalmente ao óbito. Nem teve tempo de se preocupar com a árvore porque logo teve que desviar de mais ataques vindo em sua direção, mas dessa vez de um jutsu de fogo. A jovem contra-atacou habilmente com várias shurikens, obrigando o seu inimigo a se mover enquanto ela mesma se esgueirava pelas árvores para não ser atingida pelas chamas que emanavam das plantas queimadas pelo ataque inimigo.

A luta prosseguiu assim, ele a atacando e ela contra-atacando, mas ela sempre voltando a se esconder na escuridão após desferir o seu golpe. Era covardia, a garota sabia, mas ela não queria que ele a reconhecesse embora tivesse o pressentimento de que já era tarde demais. E o ninja inimigo não parecia ligar para isso também, parecia até que estava se divertindo nessa brincadeira de gato e rato.

Algo estava errado, ele estava sendo demasiadamente descuidado e atacava de qualquer jeito como se fosse uma provocação... Ele a estava subestimando? Se era um a provocação ou não, ela não se importou. Odiava ser subestimada e irritada aproveitou a abertura e se aproximou puxando a katana que estava presa em suas costas com uma frieza que não condizia com os conturbados sentimentos que passam pela sua cabeça.

O ninja renegado parou a lâmina com a sua própria espada, mas foi nesse movimento que ela percebeu o porquê de ele estar tão distraído: era uma armadilha. Ela viu aqueles olhos flamejantes brilhando em um vermelho púrpuro que a fizeram recuar levemente assustada, os sinais de irritação escondidos por debaixo da máscara desaparecendo rapidamente. Se perguntou por quanto tempo ele deveria ter acionado aquela habilidade e porque não havia percebido antes.

Deveria ter visto o chakra se concentrando nos olhos dele - sua técnica era capaz de ver isso -, mas não viu, foi rápido demais. Estaria ela dentro de uma ilusão ou teria tido tempo para escapar? Não sabia, mas também não queria arriscar e dispersou seu próprio chakra na tentativa de comprovar. Mas foi ingênua demais.

_

* * *

..._

**Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga**_  
Eu ainda posso sentir a sua respiração na minha pele_

**Tsuki sasaru no tooi yume**_  
Mas é só um sonho de muito tempo atrás_

**Sutendogurasu goshi hikaru tsuki ga**_  
A lua prateada te envolve em um brilho trêmulo_

**Kimi ni kabuseta beeru**_  
Assim você brilha como as estrelas mais brilhantes_

_..._

* * *

Como queria que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. Um pesadelo que logo desapareceria quando o sol nascesse na próxima manhã. Mas o destino é um sádico, ele não quer vê-la feliz por isso colocou-a nessa situação. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, em um momento ele estava a metros de distância e em outro ele estava a pressionando contra uma árvore, tão perto que ela podia sentir o seu cheiro inebriante. Não era uma ilusão. Ele era real. Ele estava realmente ali, pronto para dilacerar seu pescoço em pedacinhos com a lâmina de sua espada.

Ele havia descarregado toda a eletricidade que havia acumulado em sua katana no ataque que havia desferido na jovem de máscara. Uma técnica que levaria qualquer um a morte instantaneamente.

Mas ela não era qualquer uma, a garota conseguiu defender - era uma ANBU afinal de contas -, mas ainda foi pega desprevenida. O sangue escorreu pelo seu braço e uma fina rachadura se abriu em sua branca máscara felina. Era somente aquela simples máscara que separavam os dois e como ela agradecia por aquela máscara estar lá, não saberia o que fazer se estivesse encarando aqueles olhos rubros diretamente.

_

* * *

..._

**Doresu hiza de saite thiara wa nage sutete**_  
Rasgue esse vestido enquanto corre, você não precisa mais usar uma coroa_

**Mitsumeau** **hitomi to hitomi ga hibana wo hanatsu**_  
Um rápido olhar em seus olhos, eles brilham uma chama que poderia aquecer duas almas solitárias_

**Kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikareau**_  
É só que não há uma desculpa em não ser_

**Sono namida sukue nai nara marude hitori asobi**_  
Capaz de parar o seus olhos cheios de lágrimas de chorar agora e para sempre_

_..._

* * *

Aquela escuridão vermelha que parecia que ia devorá-la a qualquer momento, tão convidativa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão perigosa. Qual foi a ultima vez que tiveram a oportunidade de estar tão próximos? Seu coração parecia que ia estourar em seu peito, doía tanto que tinha a impressão que seu corpo todo iria se quebrar. E apesar da dor ela se manteve firme. Ela precisava se manter para não ser engolida por aqueles olhos devastadores que já causaram tanta destruição.

Antes de partir de Konoha para encontrá-lo, ela já havia se decidido: Seria ela quem o mataria. _Tinha_ que ser ela, não poderia permitir que ninguém mais fizesse esse trabalho, ela que deveria carregar o fardo da vida dele. A garota não pôde fazer nada quando ele foi embora, era o mínimo que poderia fazer para se desculpar.

Talvez tenha sido essa decisão que fez com que a garota ignorasse a lâmina afiada em seu pescoço e tenha puxado a kunai que tão hesitantemente saiu da bolsa ninja e agora perfurava o estomago do rapaz e manchava o kimono branco dele de vermelho. Um vermelho tão forte mesmo nas sombras da noite.

_

* * *

..._

**Toki yo tomare ima wa anata ni yoi shirete**_  
Eu só gostaria que o tempo parasse, eu quero saborear esse momento para sempre_

**Yureru kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo kizamitsukete tai**_  
Eu queria ser capaz de guardar o lindo som de seu coração batendo_

**Todomare atsuku nure uchitsukeru takamari ni**_  
Essa sensação me enche de alegria, esse incrivelmente quente e úmido sentimento_

_..._

* * *

Ela demorou a registrar o que tinha feito. O sangue quente escorria languidamente por sua mão fria pela noite fazendo um contraste com sua pele alva. Mas ela não se incomodou em ver os estragos, aquela escuridão avermelhada a puxava como se fosse um imã impedindo que ela desviasse o olhar. Ele não mostrou dor, nem se afastou. Parecia congelado ainda encarando a jovem kunoichi quase como se estivesse em transe. Seu olhar era penetrante e por alguma estranha razão a garota sentia-se nua diante a tal olhar. Era como se ele pudesse ver através dela.

Por um momento quase não duvidaria que talvez pudesse. Ele sempre foi capaz de tudo.

Um longo silêncio que pareceu durar séculos se instalou, somente era possível ouvir o barulho de animais selvagens que por acaso passavam por ali e as descompassadas respirações dos dois. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu ou pelo menos tinha a intenção de fazê-lo naquele instante. Então ela ouviu passos repercutir pela floresta, provavelmente o time de apoio enviado para ajudá-la a completar o seu trabalho. Mas ela já não ligava mais.

O peso de seus atos havia caindo sobre seus ombros tão bruscamente que ela estranhava que ainda estivesse de pé. O líquido quente em sua mão parecia tão repugnante, tão asqueroso, nada comparado ao que escorria por seu próprio braço ou com qualquer outro que ela já testemunhara muitas outras vezes. Não sabe ao bem quando as lágrimas haviam começado a cair de seus olhos, a primeira vez em anos. Tinha a impressão que fazia muito tempo. Talvez desde que ele abandonou a Vila da Folha, apenas ela que não havia notado.

Um último faiscar cruzou os dois. A katana que ele firmemente segurava em seu pescoço brilhou em um azul tão rapidamente quanto havia chegado. Um ataque tão fraco que nunca poderia machucá-la. Ela sabia o que ele queria fazer; queria tirar aquela única barreira que os separava. E como planejou, a rachadura foi se expandindo vagarosamente até a máscara estar em mil pedaços.

A sua proteção havia se ido, e ela podia ver claramente com os seus próprios olhos a cor se esvair do rosto dele. As lágrimas apenas aumentaram. Não sabia como estava sua aparência, mas deveria ser chocante pelo rápido olhar de surpresa que cruzou o rosto dele. Um que não passou de uma faísca, um que ninguém teria percebido. Mas ela percebeu. Ela o conhecia demais para isso.

E da mesma forma que suas lágrimas eram as primeiras em muitos anos, o sorriso dele foi o primeiro em muitos anos. Mas foi tão fraco que talvez ela estivesse alucinando. Uma alucinação tão convincente.

_

* * *

..._

**Kore ijyou wa ugoke nai yo marude feari-teiru**_  
E meu corpo todo não quer se mexer, como se eu estivesse em um conto de fadas_

_..._

* * *

Naquele momento nem o Byakugan, nem o Sharingan estavam mais ativados. Não existia nem uma Hyuuga Hinata e nem um Uchiha Sasuke ali. Eram apenas dois ninjas sem nomes escondidos na escuridão da noite. Porque para eles, naquele instante, nomes eram coisas insignificantes e apenas a presença um do outro era o suficiente para preencher aquele vazio. A presença que há muito tempo nenhum dos dois compartilhava. A pérola e o ônix.

Ah, como gostaria que o tempo parasse. Que aquele momento durasse a eternidade e que a manhã nunca chegasse. Mas a manhã logo chegaria, o sangue continuaria a escorrer e o coração dele logo pararia de bater. O tempo não iria parar a seu bel-prazer. Simplesmente, porque o destino é um sádico.

_Você não sabia? "Em geral, chamamos de destinos as asneiras que cometemos."  
(Arthur Schopenhauer)_

_..  
_

**

* * *

~~x~~**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~ Hey pessoal! Faz um bom tempinho que eu não escrevo uma fic de Naruto, por isso vim com essa Songfic curtinha para vocês. Tirei a ideia depois de ver o PV(Promotional Video) da música Cendrillon do Vocaloid, a versão do Kaito e da Hatsune Miku cantando. Sério, eu recomendo demais essa música! *-*  
(Também tem a versão da Rin e do Len, só que se chama Adolescence e o contexto muda um pouquinho (;)

~ Essa Oneshot seria um final alternativo de Sorte, esse seria um Bad End e aquele seria o Good End (E sim, eu acho que ando jogando Otome Games demais! XD).

~ Na verdade não era para eu estar escrevendo Oneshots, muito menos Songfics. E para quem está a espera de Amore: SORRY! E NÃO ME MATEM! A inspiração só voltou agora, então prometo que vai sair... antes do final do ano ^~^"

~ Boom, espero que tenham gostado! Ah! Antes que me esqueça, Sadisme significa Sadismo em francês! :D (Google Tradutor é um anjo! :9)

Beeijinhos :*****, _Mandy-chan._


End file.
